Jayden Noel
'''Jayden Noel '''is a young Child of the Moon native vto Forks, Washington and is the werewolf that help the Cullen and LA Push wolves in the battle against the Volturi. She also stefania Luca' mate. Biography Early life Jayden Noel born and raised in Forks, Washington for all of her life. She reached the end of her senior year when she was attacked and near fatality mauled by a werewolf (who turned out to be named Donovan . Somehow she survived the attack(Tamal found her and to stop her from becoming a strigoi he bit her) and spent the next month of life support. A month later she healed of all her injuries before turning into a werewolf upon the light of the full moon. After the transformation, she seemingly went missing. In Truth she left only to protect her adopted family.only later to find out her real parents was Julien and Tamal she also have two brother: Chen and Ryan and a sister: Lia. Transformation Sometime after becoming a werewolf, Jayden encountered a young man called the "Tamal" who was unwere that she has met her dad that wished to recruit her as his 'commander' to keep the other members of a small army in control. Agreeing, she stepped in as a experienced mentor for the newborn hybrids and did her best to prepare them for war. To make the newborn Hybrids easier to control, she used fearless tactics to encouraged them and willpower the skills they have. Jodie would also tell some of them to trust the instinct in all of the newborns, also made sure they be they own anchor keeping herself as the beta female. To Jayden newborn protection then went into high gear and Jayden was constantly busy eradicate the strigois who cross the hybrids and this force the hybrids to recruit more hybrids them so they would protect the moroi. She has a talent to cure anyone who has a sickness during the full moon so there were a higher percentage non death that night in forks Jayden wanted to help people instead of hurting them she caught the eye of carlisle who took her and her pack under his wings at hospital she met her wife stefania Luca who was a warlock after her shift ended she went on a date with her and after smelling and tasting her arousal they made love Jayden has found her mate. Morning Moon Jayden was first seen where she talking to Elizabeth Clearwater at LA Push when call to Cullen after Alice has a vision of Donovan brought before the Volturi. Before Caius planned on having him executed, Aro decided to use him in leading her pack of strigoi to destroy the Olympic Coven and avenge the humiliation that Volturi suffered from them during the incident a few years ago. Donovan agreed, but he didn't realize that the Volturi tricked him and that he would meet his doom by the Volturi's personal assassin if he survives. After leaving Volterra, Donovan gathered his pack of strigoi and traveled to Forks, Washington.Jayden upon knowing that he was prepare her hybrids for the ultimate battle. Battle of forks Upon arriving, Jayden and her hybrids made their first encounter with the Cullens and the Quileute wolves of La Push when she told that she was almost turned into a strigoi but Tamal turn her into a werewolf Jayden became friend with Renesmee and see her as the little sister she never had. Deciding to negotiate,Donovan ordered the cullen and the wolves to hand over Renesmee and they would leave peacefully without starting a fight. When Seth Clearwater (cousin of Elizabeth Clearwater in law to Jacob Black) phased into his wolf form and was able to escape with Renesmee, Jayden was able to see his aura bright red Donovan was disappointed by their refusal and led his pack strigoi to attack. But Jayden was ready and led her hybrids to attack During the battle between the Cullens, and their allies, Jayden fought against galina with both Bella and Alice at her side as Tamal and Jacob fought when her werewolves friends were slaughtering the strigoi. Jayden was ready to delivered the death blown to Donovan but refused to give in, but she was able to defeat him when Alice and Bella overwhelmed Donovan when he try to kill her.Jayden told donovan The battle was over and all his pack of strigoi were killed. Aftermath Jayden know Donovan wanted to continue fighting, but Jayden and Alice told him he to surrender and warned her that he would be hunted by other vampires if he survived the battle. Jayden told Donovan to understand but he refused to believe that until Tamal use his claws to link communication and told to him to listen to Jayden and the truth. Donovan was very confused by this and asked him to see if it was true, and it was highly so. Shocked and offended by what both had told him, Donovan quickly realized that not only the Volturi were his enemies that has set him up, but all vampires in general. After thanking Jayden,the Tamal,the Cullens, and the LA push wolves Donovan fled into the woods in attempt to escape. However, he was quickly chased into the darkness by the vampire assassin, Bela who was ordered by Aro to eliminate him. He eventually killed Bela by ripping him apart and continued to move somewhere far north to prevent the Volturi and other covens from finding him. Alice hoped that he would survive. Donovan's whereabouts are still unknown after the battle Jayden and stefania continue to date and Jayden ask Stefania to married her they married at the the Cullen household and had a son Slias Chen Personality and traits Jayden Noel using exotic charm on luca]]Jayden is clearly a beautiful girl who has long, beautiful brown hair that's the same color as her eyes. After becoming a werewolf, Jodie became a wisdom-like mentor that was loyal to Tamal until Donovan and the Volturi revealed how the Vampires feel about With the newborns she was responsible for, Jodie was a well liked and calm beta in order for them to learn how to be they own anchor under her calm control. Jodie interspersed with affectionate and caring for the werewolves in the army and often felt that all werewolves are kindred spirits. Jayden proved her loyality, during the Battle when she only attacked the vampires during the fight.Jayden's anchor is stefania. Strengths Jayden is more powerful then humans, but not as strong, or fast, as a werewolf in her human form. being more to her own kind vampires are lessa in human form, this is made up for when in her lupine phase. In her werewolf form, her strength, speed, senses, agility and indestructibility are heightened at their peak; making her more than capable of destroying a multiple vampires at once. Jacob and his wife Elizabeth wonder if she the long lost daughter of Ciro the demi god Another advantage she has in both her human and wolf form is the immunity to vampire venom, both the transformative properties and the pain-producing properties. Additionally, like a vampire she is a immortal and will live forever unless killed. Category:Children of the Moon Category:Females